This invention relates, in general, to an article carrier, and, in particular, to an article carrier which can be mounted on the trunk of a vehicle, and which has individual storage compartments.
In the prior art various types of vehicle mountable article carriers have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,719 to Robert discloses a vehicle mountable gun and equipment case for the safe transportation of guns and equipment. The case is secured to the vehicle by means of a threaded fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,733 to Greeves discloses a storage container for storing material in the trunk of a vehicle with dividers which divide the container into multiple compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,646 to Knudson discloses a removable storage article attached to a boat transom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,595 to Tiffany discloses a cargo carrier with a strap to secure it to the top of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,387 to Rasu discloses an article carrier which is secured to an exterior surface of a vehicle by a fastener which requires simultaneous application of a rotational force and a force normal to the surface.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle mountable article carrier. The vehicle mountable article carrier is a waterproof case with separate lockable compartments. The article carrying case has an upper cover with a top portion which has a perimeter and an upper perimeter wall. The upper perimeter wall extends down from the top portion.
The article carrying case also has a lower cover which has a bottom portion and a perimeter and a lower perimeter wall. The lower perimeter wall extends upward from the perimeter of the bottom portion. A space is defined between the lower perimeter wall and the bottom portion of the lower cover. A plurality of individual lockable compartments are insertable into this defined space.
The upper cover and the lower cover are hingedly attached. In addition, two hydraulic lid support members are attached to the upper and lower covers and are locked in position when the upper cover is open.
A weatherproof rubber gasket is attached to the perimeter of the lower perimeter wall to prevent moisture and debris from entering the vehicle mountable article carrier.
The vehicle mountable article carrier is also equipped with electric locking means and a battery powered light source. The locking means is used to secure the upper cover to the lower cover. The light source is located on the inside top portion of the upper cover.
A plurality of individual lockable compartments are insertable in the space provided in the lower cover. The compartments can be of various sizes from small to large, or a combination of both. Each lockable compartment is used to receive and store items which are being collected and/or transported by law enforcement.
A plurality of vehicle attachment means are adapted for attaching the vehicle mountable article carrier to the trunk of a vehicle. The attachment means has two parts, a bolt portion and a pivotal nut portion. The pivotal nut portion has a base portion and a top portion connected to the base portion through the use of a shaft. The top portion of the pivotal nut is able to rotate from an unlocked position to a locked position in order to rigidly attach the vehicle mountable article carrier to the trunk of a vehicle. The top portion of the pivotal nut portion is off-set from the base portion via the position of the connecting shaft. In addition, the top portion is bullet shaped and is knurled for easy gripping.
The lower, or bottom, portion of the base portion of the pivotal nut portion is equipped with a flanged edge. The bottom portion of the lower cover is equipped with a plurality of bores which enable the bottom portion of the lower cover to rest on the flanged edge when the vehicle mountable article carrier is mounted on the trunk of a vehicle.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved means for law enforcement personnel to store and transport evidence obtained from a crime scene, such as weapons and other property of a person taken into custody by law enforcement personnel.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle mountable article carrier which is easily attachable and detachable to the trunk of a law enforcement vehicle.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle mountable article carrier which is light weight for ease of carrying when detached from the trunk of the vehicle, but yet, durable enough that, while attached to the trunk of the vehicle, articles may be safely and securely stored and transported.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.